Pop Cans and Freckles
by Bluzzyyy
Summary: Marco is feeling a little bit self-conscious about his freckles, So to help take his mind of them, He decides to clean up a bit of Jeans room. Co-Written by: TheBananavan19


**Pop Cans and Freckles**

He walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. Picking up a hair bush that was placed to the left side of the counter, Marco began to style his hair in the way he usually does it; straight and parted in the middle. Looking at his speckled cheeks he sighed, wondering if there was a concealer strong enough to hide them, even if only for an hour. A knock on the door brought him back from his wishful thinking. Opening it up he found his noble stead waiting outside, with a grumpy look.

"Oh, hey Jean."

"My turn," Jean mumbled. It was obvious that he just woke up.

"Oh, sorry. Go on ahead," Marco said nervously. He couldn't help but blush. The tired voice of Jean was just the right amount of deep and sexy.

Jean pushed passed him and entered the bathroom. A few seconds later, Marco heared the shower turn on. He pouted as he headed back to his room. Halfway he tripped over something soft. Glancing at his feet he found Jean's pajamas in a haphazard pile on the floor. Thinking back a minute or two Marco realized that Jean was in nothing but his boxers. At that thought Marco blushed even more and picked up the clothes, muttering to himself about how he needs to have another talk with that lazy teen.

Once in his room Marco threw the used pajamas into the laundry hamper and surveyed the room. Upon first glance he noticed one thing; the room was bipolar. With further inspection he noticed the reason why. Just like in the hallway, Jean's clothes were lying across everything on his side of the room, where as Marco's side was immaculate.

Marco didn't really mind the mess, but he thought a little tidying up would be a good way to start the day. Beginning with the clothes, he picked up all of the ones lying around on the floor, bed and office chair and threw them into the hamper to join last night's pajamas. Next were the numerous pop cans scattered around, including underneath Jean's pillow. Rather than recycling them, Marco decided to make a pyramid out of the cans.

Just as he was adding the last can, Jean walked in with a towel around his waist. He quickly threw on a pair of sweats and flung his towel at the masterpiece.

"Strike!" Jean yelled as the cans toppled around Marco.

"What was that for? I hope you know you're picking them up," Marco said sternly, still shocked at the sudden collapse of his artwork. Jean just smirked, nodded his head and crawled back into bed.

"What did you do to my pillow? It's not as hard as before," Jean asked.

"I took the pop can out from underneath it," Marco replied. "You can't have purposefully put it there."

"Yeah, I did. Can you pass me one?" Jean mocked and pointed at the pile on the floor.

Instead of answering Marco picked up an armful of cans and dumped them on Jean's face. Jean spazzed flailing his arms trying protect his face from the tin vessels. Once free, he reached up and seized Marco by the waist and pulled him down on to the bed.

"Wh-what?!" said Marco, startled.

Jean just laughed. "What?"

"Uh, nothing!" Marco replied beginning to blush again.

Still laughing, Jean jabbed Marco lightly in his sides making him yelp in surprise followed by uncontrollable giggles.

Jean removed his hands from Marco's sides and reached up and kissed Marco's forehead.

"You're so cute," Jean said with a faint smile.

"N-no. Not really," Marco panicked looking away from Jean's face.

"How d'you figure that?" Jean questioned as he brushed Marco's hair out of his eyes.

Marco placed his hand over his face in attempt to hide his freckles. "I have these spots all over my face."

"Your freckles? What about 'em?" Jean wondered curiously.

"I hate them. They're just there. They don't go away, I can't hide them and they're hideous," Marco responded seriously.

"I think they're adorable," Jean said as he kissed his nose.

Blushing an even darker red, Marco attempted to duck under the covers but Jean halted him with a deep kiss. When they broke apart both sighed happily and snuggled closer to each other.

"You know what Jean?" Marco asked slyly.

"Hmm...' Jean murmured.

"You still need to pick up your pop cans," Marco whispered, but Jean had already fallen back asleep.


End file.
